It's Meant to be
by Kin-cy29
Summary: If you fight like a married couple, talk like best friends, flirt like first love, protect each other like siblings, it's meant to be.


_If you…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fight like a married couple_

"Idiot, I told you not to storm out!" Even if he was very angry, he still patched up the wound for the other. The blonde who was being scolded looked the other way not wanting to face the stare that was on him, before he muttered loud enough for the other to catch _'But he was going to hurt you.'_ Hearing that the dark haired Jounin couldn't help but press on the wound more than necessary, making the patient cried out of pain.

"That HURTS! Why would you do that!"

"And didn't when you take that jutsu hurt also!" When being told like that. Naruto leaned back on the pillow that supported him with a miserable look on his face.

"Well…then was…screw it, it's my job!" When couldn't fight back with words, he raised his voice and got a cold gaze in return.

"And are you the leader?" Naruto felt like he had shrunk down to 2 inches because the fact that the other had brought up. It was true that Shikamaru had been their leader in the mission, but it couldn't be helped that Naruto put himself up to take the jutsu that was aimed to his leader anyway. Must called it _instinct_ then, and the wound wasn't any fetal though…just glanced off his heart.

"That was…"

"…What a drag but…thank you anyway." Shikamaru rushed out of the room quickly, left the one on the bed clueless from what had just happened. His lips curved up into a smile once he realized why the other acted like that, it was because actually he was _worried_ about him.

Then he jumped off the bed to follow the other into the kitchen, Shikamaru was rearranging the first-aid-kit he pulled out of its cabinet. Naruto sneaked in behind the black haired Jounin then put his arms around the other's waist loosely for he didn't want the other to be startled and used his Kage no jutsu to pin him down like it had happened before.

Shikamaru still arranged the first-aid-kit like he didn't even the notice the presence of the blonde. Naruto pouted at that before tightened his arms around the waist and closed the space between them, but still there was no differences.

"Hey~ Shikamaru."

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"For what."

"For not listen to the team leader."

"And?" When he heard that he shifted closer to the other's ear and answered.

"And got hurt." While he didn't get any reply back, he started to worry. Was Shikamaru forming a jutsu to use against him? His face paled at that thought so he turned the other to face him and found that he wouldn't meet his eyes then he spotted something sparkling.

"Are you…crying?"

"Shut up, idiot!"

* * *

 _Talk like best friends_

Once in a while that he had a day off, Shikamaru would go to the hill behind the Nara forest for cloud watching which he didn't even remember when was the last time he had got time to do so.

While taking all the pleasure from silence that was rare considered living with _Uzumaki Naruto_ , he heard a footstep. Without taking his eyes off the sky above, Shikamaru thought it might be one of his clan's deers, but once he saw the figure from the corner of his eyes, he knew that it was the one who disturbed his daily peace. Naruto lied down on the grass next to him, using his hands as a pillow then glanced up to watch the clouds slowly moved in the sky.

Time passed quietly which was rare coming from Naruto. Shikamaru who was full of the pleasure from silence sit up and noticed that Naruto closed his eyes instead of watching the cloud like before, a smile crept on the face that looked bored all the time. When Shikamaru was reaching for his politic book that he hadn't finished yet, the one besides him spoke up.

"Do you think Kakashi-sensei will make me the Hokage after he retired?" Naruto asked while still kept his eyes closed. Shikamaru reached for the book and opened it before he answered.

"He agreed to be the Sixth because he was waiting for you to be a Jounin, didn't he?" The blonde didn't reply and he continued his reading. Now that Naruto was a Jounin and if what he and the Sixth had discussed was true, soon the blonde would accomplish his goal, that's why he had to be prepared. No matter what, Naruto would become the _Hokage_ and _he_ would be his Advisor.

* * *

 _Flirt like first love_

The Seventh Hokage's office was surprisingly quiet, even though there were so many papers that needed his attention, the Hokage still paid all off his attention to his own Advisor who was frowning at the desk further away. Actually, he was the one who moved his desk from the other room for more convenience. Instead of sending the papers many times it decreased to one, besides every of his papers had to passed Shikamaru first anyway.

Naruto rested his chin on his palm and watched the Advisor who sit there without moving for many hours, and he himself had been watching him for many hours too. Well, there were times when Shikamaru told him to do his own work, after faked writing he just went back to watching his Advisor again.

The third cigarette of the day was lit and was between the lips of the one who was focusing on his work. He slided his working glasses up the bridge of his nose and flip the page of his work. The smoke filled the room, he knew by heart that Naruto and the others wanted him to quit smoking. Hell, even Sakura had limited the number of cigarette he can smoke in a day, but the stress from the high stacks of work was the reason he reached out for cigarette without his conscious.

"Shikamaru"

"Uhm?" Shikamaru replied without glancing up, he knew exactly that Naruto was watching him _again_.

"I don't understand this part, can you come here and explain it to me please?" The Hokage Advisor sighed deeply because even a 4-year-old knew it was an _excuse_. Because he had written the briefs for all of the papers also cut all the technical terms crap and used a very easy to understand words instead.

But his body moved without his command, Shikamaru got up for the first time in…in what? He couldn't remember. His backside ached like hell from sitting way too long, he then proceeded to claim the spot besides the Seventh Hokage's chair before looked down to the papers on the desk. How troublesome, he could hear the sound his joints were making, and he swore he could hear Naruto's chuckling.

Naruto coughed to hide his chuckling as soon as he saw Shikamaru's stare. But come on, who could resist the urge to laugh when he saw that cute action of his Advisor whose joints cracked because he refused to get up for a long.

While the other bended down a little to read the papers he used as an excuse, the hand that had cloth wrapped around reached to the other's lower back then started to massage the stiff muscles. Both hand traveled to the hips and repeated the action to help his Advisor relaxed. He could hear the other moaned softly at the touch while flipping the papers, he then grinned at that.

"There is a brief on the first page, you just have to—Naruto!" The Advisor who was explaining cried when the hand on his hips slapped his butt. Shikamaru glared at the man sitting on the chair innocently then sigh before inhaled his cigarette deeply and leaned on the Hokage's desk.

"Shikamaru"

"Hm?" Shikamaru hummed while kept his eyes closed and used his free hand to massage his temple.

"Why don't you stop put that lips of yours on the cigarette and put it on mine instead?" Shikamaru coughed tensely from the shock before batted his eyes to the man who grinned ear to ear not feeling a bit ashamed of what he had just said. After he pulled himself together successfully, Shikamaru crushed his more-than-half-left cigarette with the ash tray on the other's desk that only he used it.

"I'm serious about this, cigarette isn't good for your body. Besides Sakura-chan scolded you soooo many times that she started scolded me for spoiling you too much now, you know"

"Then started doing your damn work, so I can destress."

"Hey, I'm serious about this. Shikamaru, put your lips on mine instead, trust me, it has no bad effects to your body." He winked at the man in front of him, Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head then flirted back.

"But it's so addictive that it affects the heart?" Naruto's eyes sparkled form the rare moment that Shikamaru flirted back before he got down on his knee and took the other man's left hand in his own hand then looked up, said with a solemn voice.

"Shikamaru, _marry me._ "

"Idiot, we are married for almost 2 years now." A gold ring on Shikamaru's left ring finger knocked the kneeling one's temple before Naruto laughed openly then stood up to his full height, the free arm wrapped around the other's waist and pulled him closer.

"But I'm serious though, if you don't want to put it on my lips, you can put it elsewhere you know." And Naruto got a whack on his head again.

* * *

 _Protect each other like siblings_

"Lord Hokage please be hurry." One of the ANBU said while opened the window for his lord, the Seventh Hokage who had just got into the room looked around for Shikamaru but there was no trace of him.

"Where i—"

"The Advisor is with the strategy team to help escort the civilian, my lord." Naruto nodded then jumped out of the window along with the ANBUs. The surprise attack made Konoha chaotic, the enemies' aim was on the Seventh Hokage, so for drawing the attack away from the village, he had to get out of the village quick.

"Bring the ANBUs back to take care of the civilian. Now" The following ANBUs nodded then separated. Naruto made clones then sent them different ways to lure the enemies.

Outside the village, the Seventh Hokage was waiting for the attack and he saw all of his clones came to him, he then made them disappeared but there was one clone that wouldn't go away. Naruto frowned then sighed from relief that the clone turned out to be his own Advisor.

Not even got a chance to speak, there came the attacks. The ward Shikamaru put when he arrived held all of the attacks and then the enemies were out. Even though they were disadvantageous when it came to numbers but it was no problem when it came to skills. The ward was now gone when Shikamaru's back pressed to Naruto's.

They didn't even have to face each other to know what to do. Naruto leapt out to take the enemies in front of him, while Shikamaru pinned his enemies' shadows. They both knew by heart that their job was to _protect the village and each other with their lives_.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _…It's meant to be._


End file.
